


Stay close to people who feel like sunshine

by Niringo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niringo/pseuds/Niringo





	Stay close to people who feel like sunshine

在待機室內簽完那厚厚一疊專輯之後，裴柱現從專輯內拿出一本寫真，隨意翻閱。她留意到了孫勝完在她那頁感謝語，寫下的那一段的話語。不黯英語的她，只能會意幾個單字，簡易拼湊出這一段的意思，她不太確定自己會意到的語意是否正確。

她抬頭望了望孫勝完正在化妝的背影，抿起了唇。

先不論孫勝完本人的用意為何，在裴柱現看來——那不就是再指孫勝完本人嗎？

撇除孫勝完在螢幕前，開朗明亮的形象，每每大眾提到孫勝完，第一點提起的大概是如同天使般的善良，替前輩準備蛋糕應援，有時還會準備便當給經紀人，對於工作人員也是關懷至極等等；第二點則是精通多國語言，在加拿大留學期間還得了歐巴馬總統獎。若是在綜藝節目裡，提到腦性女，孫勝完的名字總會排列在裡頭。

但在裴柱現眼裡，總認為孫勝完很笨。  
啊、更準確一點應該說是——很傻。

孫勝完的傻氣，到底該是歸於運氣不好而呈現的傻樣，還是本身就帶了那麼一絲呆傻，裴柱現實在不好說。

但她喜愛極了——那樣的孫勝完。

不管是因為手拙將手工卡片弄得極皺，還因韓文不好寫錯了幾個錯字；明明照著食譜步驟，最後卻已失敗為告終的料理，又或是終於理清遊戲的原理，依然場場都得接受懲罰，種種狀況，都讓裴柱現忍不住揚起無可奈何的笑意。

對比平常給人的形象，這樣的孫勝完好似更多了些人情味。

不是螢幕前，維他命滿滿總是活力充沛，宛如一顆用盡全力發光發熱的太陽；也不是對每個人都體貼萬分，將他人都放在第一的溫蕾莎修女。那樣努力又帶了一絲笨拙的孫勝完，事後總會下意識露出委屈不已的神情，讓裴柱現總想摸摸孫勝完的髮。即便孫勝完本人一點也不願意被說成像任何動物，然而那一雙圓潤清澈的黑眸，外加每次吃東西之前都得聞一下食物味道的習慣，孫勝完實在太像一隻小狗，令人忍不住化了心神，下意識地揚起笑靨。

然而這樣的孫勝完，還是有令她不滿的地方。

因回歸期緊接在演唱會之後，連夜排舞、錄音籌備等等項目，忙得成員都人仰馬翻。就在演唱會終於結束，能暫時放下心中一大塊大石，孫勝完的左眼卻在隔日鬧了脾氣。頂著一眼的紅腫，孫勝完和經紀人去了一趟眼科，等孫勝完再歸來的時刻，左眼已經矇上一層醫用眼罩。

孫勝完一回來，成員們都立刻湊向了孫勝完了，四雙眼眸帶著濃濃的擔憂，緊盯著孫勝完瞧。  
「哎呀、因為接收太多大家的愛，所以眼睛變這樣了。」當孫勝完咧著笑靨，想要化解一下氣氛。當孫勝完這麼說時，朴秀英忍不住翻了個白眼。

「呀、Onni，這種時候還油膩什麼啦！」

「好啦、我沒事、沒事，只是眼角膜感染，有點受傷而已。」

詳細對成員們說明醫生交代的項目，眾人才放下心裡的擔憂。  
七嘴八舌對孫勝完佯裝凶狠的口氣，對孫勝完再次耳提面命。理清楚了狀況，甚至也敢對孫勝完開起了玩笑，只徒留裴柱現靜靜地望著成員之間的互動，偶爾勾起唇角，然而目光依舊帶著淡淡的憂心。

當經紀人過來通知該移動轉場時，裴柱現才輕輕拉著孫勝完的手，輕聲在她耳邊道：「勝完吶、沒關係的，眼睛健康比較重要。」

孫勝完頓了頓，才點了點頭。「啊、是。」

孫勝完一向溫柔。她的細膩，大多都隱藏在她開朗活潑的外表下。  
些許孫勝完還是帶了一絲的難過，畢竟新歌宣傳才正要開始而已。

大概是第三次在放送中提到關於孫勝完眼睛的話題。這一次除了當初一模一樣的發言之外，還多加了要換什麼要的眼罩來配合造型的好。一群人越聊越瘋，裴柱現忍不住插上話題。

「不過，能快點康復，還是最好的。」她的嗓音輕柔，望著孫勝完的眼神帶了點小小的無奈。

比起生氣，更多的是心疼和無奈。

一到時間點，成員總會提醒孫勝完該點藥了。即便繁忙的行程當中，能休息的時間不多，能有機會便叫孫勝完多閉上眼休息多一點。

總算熬過第一週回歸的行程，能有短暫的時間能回宿舍休息一會。  
待所有人都洗漱完畢，裴柱現硬撐著叫孫勝完拿著藥到她房間一趟。

她命孫勝完在她腿上躺好。左眼已經不似上禮拜看起來那麼紅腫，也能慢慢戴起隱形眼鏡，但還是得每天乖乖點藥才行。

裴柱現拿起藥水，替孫勝完點入微微帶著血絲的左眼。

「疼嗎？」裴柱現的指尖，輕撫著孫勝完闔上眼的眼下。

「Onni，妳問好幾次了，不疼啦、我已經好很多了！」她的唇角微翹，儘管疲憊寫在臉上，卻依然感受得出孫勝完的好心情，腳ㄚ在床角晃啊晃的。

「笨蛋、」注意到孫勝完如同孩子般的舉動，裴柱現忍不住隱隱勾起唇角。

儘管裴柱現聲音微弱，但孫勝完依舊聽進了耳裡。她睜開了眸，像是小狗揆起雙耳，一臉無辜。

望著那雙眸，乾淨未施上一點胭脂，如同雨後藍天般純粹，裴柱現柔軟的手掌緩緩覆上孫勝完的眸。

「閉一下眼睛。」

「嗯？哦、」孫勝完以為裴柱現叫她多休息一會，便乖乖聽從裴柱現的指令。  
她感受到眼前的黑暗緩緩被移開，接著，左眼皮上感受到一股溫熱和柔軟，臉上傳來被髮絲掃過的搔癢，以及那人身上傳來淡淡的嬰兒奶香。

心房像是被羽毛輕掃而過，有些癢。她曉得那是什麼，唰地一下，孫勝完的臉瞬間紅了起來，忍不住閉上氣息，任由被裴柱現溫軟的氣息包圍，像溫暖的潮水淌過她的心間。

裴柱現的鼻尖親暱地在孫勝完鼻上輕摩。雙手忍不住捏捏孫勝完的耳垂。

「完全復原，才是最重要的啊、」她語氣輕柔，像春日清晨的晨霧，將孫勝完捧在雲層之上。裴柱現大概不想再看見，孫勝完紅著眼的模樣。

孫勝完等著裴柱現稍稍拉開她倆之間的距離。剎那，她立刻從裴柱現的腿上離開，略帶撒嬌地抱上裴柱現的腰際，靠在她頸窩處輕蹭。

「Onni是心疼我了嗎？」孫勝完嘴唇微翹，抬起頭來，直望著裴柱現的黑眸，語氣帶了點恃寵而驕。

眼簾低下，裴柱現彷彿看見了孫勝完背後翹起的尾。

關於裴柱現的作法，一向都是如此，有些解釋她羞於袒露。她上前吻上了孫勝完柔軟的唇瓣，細細吸吮，舌尖緊纏著對方。將孫勝完發出的嗚咽吞進肚裡，她加深了彼此之間的擁抱，手部有些不安份地探入寬鬆的衣物之內，從脊椎為出發點，一路往下，探到了孫勝完的股間，揉了幾把孫勝完臀部的軟肉。待她滿足了，離開之前，她重重咬了孫勝完的下唇，像是小小的懲罰。

倆人氣息交織，顯得有些紊亂。孫勝完臉紅得宛若一掐變成掐出水來，室內氣氛帶了一絲曖昧，彼此之間只聽見自己擂鼓的心跳。

「嗯、」她鼻頭輕哼。  
低啞的嗓音，掃得孫勝完有些酥麻。裴柱現目光溫潤，宛若一綢上等絲絨，完整包裹了孫勝完整個人。即便言語不多，愛意也能從眼眸之中感受出來。

她被這個人愛著；被這個人寵著。

耳邊隱隱傳來衣物稀疏摩擦的聲響。  
孫勝完傻呵呵地笑了笑，手部稍稍加深了在腰間的力道，她輕輕上前，吻了吻裴柱現的唇角。

——Stay close to people who feel like sunshine.

那個人，便是妳呀、

-END.


End file.
